Happy Birthday, Dr House
by Ahavael Wilhouse
Summary: Hey! Praise God, I'm back. Also, it's over. : But there will be a sequel!
1. Confusion

Happy Birthday, Dr. House…

**House's bright blue eyes popped open like a pair of jack-in-the-boxes. Today was one of his ducklings' birthdays, but he couldn't remember which. Or should he say, he'd gotten too ****drunk**** last night to remember which.**

"**Hmmmm…" House moaned, turning onto his right side. An arm draped over his side. He turned his head to see brown eyes looking at him.**

"**Turn around. This is insanely uncomfortable." Jimmy said.**

"**Piss off." House said.**

"**Turn around, you butt, so I can kiss you."**

**House liked the thought of that, so he turned toward the left. **

"**Hey." he said groggily.**

"**Good morning, love." Wilson said.**

**House sighed. Sometimes Wilson forgot ****he**** was the girl, and not House..**

"**Good morning Dr. Wilson." House said crisply.**

**Wilson kissed the scowl right off his face. House's lips opened tenderly to accommodate Wilson's seeking tongue. They kissed hungrily, then broke it off.**

"**I'd better go make pancakes." Wilson said.**

"**Oohh, then you'll taste like macadamia!" House said. "Yay!"**

**Wilson smiled indulgently as he walked to the kitchen. Ever since House and himself had started sleeping together three months ago, it was like the kinder, gentler House. Still a pain in the tush, but eh, what can you do? **_**I sound more like my Mom every day**_**, Wilson thought.**_** Maybe I am the girl.**_

**House started thinking. Should he ask Wilson whose birthday it was? God, no, maybe it was Wilson's. And as Wilson's property, (it was true, House had the stamp on his ass to prove it!), Wilson would kill him.**

**The other ducklings? Nah, they'd get offended and start bitching, and then he wouldn't get a moment's peace the whole day.**

**What about Cuddy? Maybe. She'd just make fun of him, tell him, and move on. Cuddy had possibilities. He could handle her wit.**

**House had seen a drawing the other day, probably by the ducklings, maybe not. His diagnostic genius, choice of cases, and smashing good looks had made him world known. The drawing, something along the lines of a personal ad with his face on it, had nailed him perfectly, everything from his age, to the medical career, limp, monster trucks, and motorbikes. His favorite part had been something along the lines of "likes to eviscerate lesser mortals with blistering wit." So true. House smiled. How did people know him so well?**

**House decided he'd ask Cuddy. Besides, he'd get to see how much cleavage she was showing today. ****Big**** bonus.**

**He was about to get up when the cell phone beside his bed rang. **

"'**Lo?"**

**Three voices on the line hurt his ears. "Happy Birthday!"**

"**Shuddup," House said, and hung up the phone. Why were the ducklings calling him to wish one of them a happy birthday? He didn't do that, plus it was a waste of phone minutes Wilson paid for. 'Twas annoying.**

**House slid his legs off the bed and called for Wilson**

"**Hon, where'd you put my cane last night?" House smiled. He was becoming positively **_**TAME**_**! **

"**I'll get it, House." Wilson said.**

**Wilson came into the room, twirling House's 'kickass' cane and doing Rockette kicks. House smiled and snickered.**

"**See, you are the girl!" House said.**

**Wilson stopped, came very near, and whispered in House's ear, "I don't care. I love you." House smiled, stopped Wilson from leaving, and whispered, "I know. Me too."**

**Mornings were the always the worst. There were times when he'd consider overdosing on Vicodin again. But Wilson was always there to pull him back.**

**Let me help you into the shower," Wilson said.**

"**No, I can do it."**

"**For crissake, House, I sleep with you on a daily basis. I do things I've never done nor ever would do every night. I've told you I love you even when all you have to say is 'piss off.' Don't you think I deserve to see you at your worst? Haven't I already? For two days last year I paced the floor and barely slept because I was so afraid for you. LET ME HELP YOU!**"

House grimaced. The pain was too much to hide. Wilson was there, always there.

"Look at me." Wilson said. "Look at me and tell me you don't want my help, that you don't hurt. Then I'll just walk away like I always do, and you can come after me, like you always do, and nearly get hurt, like you always do, and we can make peace."

For some reason, during these fights they had on a regular basis, House always heard some teen pop songstress' lyrics. Today it was Miranda Cosgrove's "About You Now."

"I don' t have the energy for that today. Yes, I hurt. Yes, I need your help. Aw, hell, I always need your help. You're always there, whether I want you or not. I'm about to say something I never want circulated- I'm sorry."

Wilson's brown eyes smiled. "I'll never tell."

"Thank you, Wilson."

Wilson has stripped off House's clothes and is walking him to the shower.

"Coming in with me? House asked.

"Meow…"


	2. Patients

"House, why do you wear those sunglasses?" Wilson asked.

"Because they make me look good." House said. They laughed.

"No, seriously!" Wilson asked. "Why?"

"Well, my sunglasses don't actually do anything. My eye doctor said if I don't wear them, my eyes'll get cancer. And nobody likes pretty eyes with tumors in them!"

Wilson giggled. House could really make him laugh sometimes.

"Why do women like you?" House asked.

"Because I have pretty eyes. And I'm a saint. Plus, sometimes I steal your cane when you're sleeping and do what I was doing earlier with the kicks for them."

House gave Wilson a dirty look. "I thought that was just for us!"

"It is, my love. If 'us' includes Dr. Cameron."

"Good morning. Dr. Wilson, House. How are you boys today?"

"Fine, thank you. And you, Dr. Cameron?" Wilson asked.

House nudged him. "Don't ask her that!" he said. "She'll go off on a rant about having dirty wombat sex with Chase!"

Wilson scowled at House. "This is a hospital, House. Not 'Dirty Talk with Alison.' Pardon me for Greg's rudeness, Dr. Cameron."

"Uh oh, he must be uber-mad at me if he's using my first name. Gotta go, Cameron. Mommy's gonna scold me." House limped away.

"Sorry, Cameron. House can be such an insufferable ass sometimes."

"Yeah, we all get that. I dunno why you love him so much."

"Me either." Wilson shrugged. "But I do."

"Jimmy, you coming?" House asked.

"Yep, I'm on my way."

"Why do you have to be so inappropriate at the office?"

"Because I have issues with authority. Duh. Come with me to Cuddy's office. I need to ask her something."

"Business related?"

"Nope. Not pleasure either. I woke up this morning knowing it was someone's birthday, but I couldn't remember whose."

Wilson secretly smiled. The diagnostic staff had planned everything out for House's birthday, and he was the linchpin. It was crucial that he get House drunk last night so he didn't remember it was his birthday. If he knew, he'd also know they were planning a big surprise.

"Dunno, Greg. Maybe Chase?"

"Nah. Wombats don't celebrate birthdays."

"That's true, but Chase is _not_ a wombat."

"Says you. Hey, Lisa! How're you?"

"Good, Got a case for you. 22 year old female having seizures, complaining of stomach and abdominal issues, happens to be half blind and adopted."

"What does being half blind and adopted have to do with anything? Although it makes her condition more interesting."

"You gonna talk to her this time, House?" Wilson asked.

"Maybe. You admit her?"

"Well, duh…"

"K. I'll go see her. I got a question for you. Whose birthday is it today?"

Wilson nodded discreetly.

"Uh…. Chase? Geez, Greg, you're getting forgetful in your old age!"

"And you're sagging, Thanks, Lisa." House left.

"That party better be loads of fun, James. Nobody calls me saggy for nothing." Cuddy told Wilson.

"You'll see, Lisa. Don't worry. I gotta go tell someone she's gonna die."

Cuddy rolled her eyes. People thanked and paid Wilson for telling them they were dying. There had been one time when Wilson had made a mistake in telling someone he was going to die and that had been it, so far. Cuddy had been genius in hiring him so many years ago.

"Hey, wombat! Happy birthday!" House called. "But why did you ducklings call me to wish you a happy birthday?"

"Oh, we know how much you love birthdays."

"True. Candy, cake, ice cream… Sugar rushes are fun, aren't they? So what's sex with a junior high student like?"

Chase glared at him and walked away.

"Foreman!" House called. "What's the deal with this new case?"

"Pretty much what Cuddy told you. She's 22, complaining of stomach issues, and seizing constantly. Here she is."

"What do you mean by 'constantly'?" House asked.

"Every two hours since we got her." Foreman said.

"Hmm. So they're not hiccup constant, but they are constant. Put her on acetaminophen for the pain, preferably on IV. And a depakote drip."

"Yes, Dr. House."

"Hi, Sarah, I'm Greg. I'm your doctor. Would you mind if I asked you some questions?"

"We already got a family history."

"Knowing some of the…" House paused and grimaced "issues… you've had with those, I'd better double check. Is that all right with you, Sarah?"

"Actually, it's Sister Sarah. I prefer that to my given name alone."

"Why the sister? Are you a nun?"

"No, I'm a deaconess and pastor's wife in my church."

"What's your church name?"

"Princeton Church of Fire."

"Why fire?"

"It's the Spirit's method of choice for baptism."

"What, now you need two baptisms?"

"Yes. One in fire, and one in water."

"Why the fire?"

"Because that's the baptism that enables most people to speak in tongues."

House rolled his eyes. _This is gonna be fun!_ he thought.


	3. Lunch

"Hey, Wilson?" House asked.

"Yes, House?"

"How come you don't bring me flowers anymore?"

"You don't like flowers."

"I never said that. I said I hated roses, not all flowers. An occasional bouquet of orchids or pansies would be nice. Just every once in a while."

"I'll keep that in mind." Wilson said dryly.

"By the way, I need a consult. 22 year old female complaining of stomach problems. Was admitted due to seizures. "

"How often are the seizures?"

"Every two hours. Does it matter?"

"Could be a tumor in the brain. Possibly cancerous. Get an MRI of the brain, then do a contrast MRI of the whole body. Look for tumors in the GI tract or stomach."

House nodded and shambled away.

"House?"

"Mmhmm?"

"What did you need me for? You already knew."

"Bow to the Diagnostic King."

Wilson rolled his eyes.

"You're incorrigible, House."

"Yes, that's what they tell me, along with irresponsible, idiotic, irrepressible, insolent, impudent, impertinent…" House continued to list words as Wilson joined him and they sauntered down the hall.

"Sister Sarah, this is James Wilson. He's a leading oncologist at PPTH and lucky enough to be my best pal. He'll be helping me to diagnose these seizures so we can treat them."

"Oncologist? Do I have cancer?"

"No, Sister, I'm just advising House." Wilson shot House a questioning look.

"Sister Sarah belongs to the Princeton Church of Fire, and is a deaconess and pastor's wife there."

"Did I tell you I was a pastor's wife? No, I'm a Life Pastor. I work with the pastor and his wife to counsel parishioners, especially women, on everyday things."

Wilson and House exchanged looks. Loss of memory and mixing up letters? "This may be more serious than we thought." Wilson murmured.

"Don't scare her." House mouthed.

"Sister, we're going to do a full body contrast MRI, along with a brain MRI. Till then, we'll put ya on a PICC line and get some TPN in ya. "

"TPN?"

"It's a mix of nutrients that comes in liquid form so your stomach won't have to work so hard. It should make life easier."

"Thanks Dr. Wilson. Can I do anything for you?"

"Just pray for me, Sister."

"Saints need prayer?" House's eyebrow tweaked.

"I'm no saint." Wilson laughed self-deprecatingly "Saints don't get stinking drunk and get picked up by the police walking home from their own home."

"True. Saints don't usually lick body shots off of a stripper named Karamel, either."

House and Wilson laughed, remembering Chase's bachelor party short days ago.

"I was going to take a resident home that night."

"Taking advantage of residents. Nice." said House.

"Is there any reason you're still here, House?"

"Lunchtime. You want to eat with the ducklings and Cuddy and sing happy birthday to Chase or eat with a coma patient?"

"Let's go sing Chase happy birthday.":

House moaned. "Do we have too?"

"Yes. Let's go."

House and Wilson joined Chase, Cuddy and Foreman at the table.

"Where's your fiancée, Chase?" House asked.

"Coming, House. She'll be here soon." Cuddy said. "Stop being grumpy."

Cameron's heels clicked as she walked up to the table. "Scoot closer to House, Chase. I need more room."

"Go sit by Cuddy!" House said. "I already sleep with Wilson, I don't want my wee- wee in someone else's crack."

"Greg…." Wilson's voice was dangerously low. "Watch it or no sex for a month."

House's eyes got wide as saucers. "Sorry, Chase. Here, I'll move." He scooted over closer to Wilson and kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry, Jimmy. I didn't mean to."

"It's lunchtime. You're cranky. I know. It's okay."

Cuddy's eyes sparkled as she looked at her two favorite men. The whole hospital had known they loved each other two years before they themselves did, and it was great to see them finally together.

Cuddy snapped herself out of her fantasy. "Time to sing!" she said. She motioned at one of the workers from the cafeteria. "Get the cake." she said.

The whole group, House included, started singing.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Chase! Happy birthday to you!"

The cafeteria staff came to the table carrying the biggest cake in the world, which said "Happy Birthday Chase!" on it. Wilson knew he'd pay for this lie later tonight, but hey. He wanted to throw House a surprise party.

"Aww, thanks you guys!" Chase and Cameron said. They looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"What's with this case?" Cuddy asked.

:"She's got brain and stomach issues. They rarely match up." House said. "Interesting."

"What could cause it?" Cuddy asked.

"She could have neuroplastic syndrome." Cameron said.

"What makes you think of that?" House asked.

"Seizures commonly accompany neuroplastic."

"What kind of cancer?"

"Obviously abdominal."

"Yes, obviously, but rarely." Wilson added.

"True. It's more common with breast cancer." House added.

"Any breast pain, nodules, lumps?" Cuddy asked.

"Not that we noticed when we admitted her." Cameron and Forman said.

"Could the fact that she's delusional be a problem?" House asked.

"What do you mean, she's delusional? I didn't see anything psychiatric on her chart." Chase asked.

"Did you talk to her?" House asked,

"A little. She goes to a church near here, believes in the Holy Ghost and baptism by fire. What's delusional about that? I believe it."

"Yes, Foreman, but you have some common sense. She doesn't." House said.

"House. She's not delusional. She's just an evangelical Christian. That doesn't make her crazy." Cuddy said.

"Just drop it, House, and try to fix her body, not her mind." Wilson said.


	4. Revelations

A/N- The beliefs expressed by Sister Sarah are mine, as she is based on me.

Also, House is owned by the awesome David Shore.

Thanks so much to SincerelyPinkPanties, who beta'd this chapter. If my medicine is faulty, I am sorry. I know nothing about medical junk. :D

Ahavael/Sarah

-----------------------------------------------------------------AW----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We scanned her brain. No tumor." said Foreman.

"He would know, he's the neurologist." said Chase.

"Yes, you would know. Are you sure? No abscesses or anything like that?" Wilson asked.

"Nope. Slight variation in the hypothalamus, but every brain is different."

"How slight?" House asked.

"Slight enough to barely be noticed by the scan." Chase said.

"It's not the brain." Cameron said. She walked to the board and put up the abdominal MRI. "She's got a tumor about the size of a golf ball bouncing around in her stomach. Chemo could cause an ulcer."

"So we remove it."

"Great idea, genius. We staple her stomach." Cameron said.

"What is with you today? You've never been this saucy. I like it. Chase, schedule surgery. Foreman, get me chocolate. Cameron, shut up and make my coffee."

"House…" Wilson warned.

"Fine. Please?"

"Good boy."

"Hey, Sister Sarah. Can I help you out with that?" House asked.

"Sure. Wrap it around my head and leave the ends dangling in the back. Please?"

"No problem. What's the scarf for anyhow?"

"It's a head cover. Some friends from my church, including my pastor, are coming, and we're going to pray and worship together. I wear the head cover because I minister in front of the people."

"Hmm. Did you know you were a nut job the first moment you came out of the womb?"

"I'm not a nut job, House. I just have some sort of faith. There doesn't need to be proof to have faith."

"Yeah, that's just blind faith. What about all the people around the world who suffer, die, cry? What about even the simplest sins, like lying? Everybody lies. Even you lie."

"When have I ever lied to you, Greg?"

"How'd you know my first name was Greg?"

"I'm your daughter."

"What the hell? She's your daughter?"

"She's mine and Cuddy's. Cuddy always had that kid running around the office, her name was Sarah, but I never put the pieces together. I never even knew."

"Are you okay with this?"

"Yeah, pretty much. I'm off to go talk to Cuddy about it, but I'm pretty sure I'll be okay."

"Kay. I love you."

"You too." House pecked Wilson's lips. "Gotta go."

"Oh Cuddles…."

Cuddy shuddered. She really hated that nickname. House had started calling her that in college, and it had stuck, apparently.

"What's this about our patient being my daughter?"

Oh, crud. He'd found out. Everything she'd tried so hard to protect had gone down the toilet, never to be resurrected again. "Yes, Sarah is our daughter. Why didn't you put the pieces together earlier? She was always hanging around you, looked just like you, especially those blue eyes, sounds like me… Why didn't you figure it out?"

Things flashed before his eyes. Birthday parties he'd been shanghaied into attending, graduations he's tried to get out of but couldn't, the girl's definite affinity for him… Hell, every time they'd seen each other she'd call him Greg. Not Dr House, not House, but Greg. No one called him Greg unless they were angry at him. She could conceivably be his daughter, but he needed proof.

"Prove it."

"Prove what?"

"That she's my daughter. Got a birth certificate?"

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "Not on me, jackass. It's in my file drawer at home."

"Bring it tomorrow." House ordered.

Cuddy sighed. Hopefully tomorrow he'd have forgotten. It didn't matter, she'd raised up the girl all on her own. Cuddy was proud of her faith, how she clung to it even when the worst had happened. House didn't need to be involved in her life. She'd done well alone.


	5. Endings, and Beginnings

A/N- The beliefs expressed by Sister Sarah are mine, as she is based on me.

Also, House is owned by the awesome David Shore.

Note- It's over! I finished it! Hallelujah! Thank you so much for sticking with me, and for reviewing. Thanks to JustHuddy the awesome for betaing this, and for reviewing my other story, House Tensong Drabbles. I'm much indebted to you.

-----------------------------------------------------------------AW----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Doctor Wilson?" Sarah asked James.

"Yeah?"

"Are you involved with my dad?"

"We used to be. But today's been one hell of a long day. I don't know what's going on."

"Why my dad? Not to mention the fact that it's not right."

"Yeah, I know that. I was raised Jewish. But the fact of the matter is, it's not like we're intentionally gay. It just kind of happened.

"You know something, James?"

Wilson was surprised. Not a lot of people called him James. Usually Jimmy, Dr. Wilson, and a whole slew of nicknames House called him, but never James. And he liked it.

"Yes?"

"I really like you. How about, when this is over, we go on a date sometime?"

Wilson thought a bit. It would be weird, dating House's daughter, but Greg wouldn't care.

"Sure. There's a party tonight, a birthday party for your dad, at his flat. Why don't we see if you can come. Okay?" Then Wilson did something he would normally never do. He reached down and pecked a girl he just met a week and a half ago on the lips.

"House?" Sarah said, seeing him walk by.

"Hey!" he said.

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing. And neither are you, missy. You just had surgery."

"But I want to spend time with my dad, you know, the one I just met! You!"

"Yeah, don't rub it in. It's not often women get to claim they're my daughter."

"Can I come hang at your flat tonight?"

"We'll see."

"Cuddy!" House called. Or yelled, rather.

"Yes?"

"Our daughter wants to be released tonight so she can spend some time with me at my flat! Don't you think that's insane? Especially since she just had surgery!"

"If you promise not to give her beer or too much sugar, and if she only eats very little and soft foods…"

"Better yet, why not tell her she can't eat!"

"That's a good idea, Greg! Use that. Now get out of my office." Lisa got up to open the door for him, but instead found herself staring into his alert, happy, bright blue eyes. "You want to kiss me, don't you?" she said, knowing it'd been done before but still not caring.

"I always want to kiss you," said House, also knowing it'd been done before but not caring. He leaned down so Cuddy could reach him with her lips. Her mouth was moist and tasted of apple cider. House wondered what lipstick she used to create that shade, and hoped it was kiss proof. He didn't want to go around wearing berry lipstick. He sensed it would be a bad color for him.

Lisa maneuvered herself so she could lead the way to the desk, swiped her papers off, and hopped up.

"You coming, Greg?"

House hopped up, or struggled up more likely. Desk sex? Awesome. He never had desk sex with Cuddy, or anyone except Cameron_. But that is another story for another time_, he thought. Cuddy moaned in pleasure as he nibbled her neck, right between the chin, ear, and neck. She reached under House's shirt and massaged his toned abs. Then she grabbed at the hem of the shirt and pulled it up.

"Lift up your arms, silly." she said. House lifted his arms to accommodate her curiosity to see his abs, and waited as she pulled it off. She leaned over him and began darting her tongue over his chest, circling his nipples. House ripped off her shirt and tossed it aside, doing the same with the bra. He nibbled and sucked at her neck, creating hickeys all over it. Just then, the door opened, admitting Chase, who was hiding from Cameron. "God, doctors! You'd think this was a porno!"

"Get out." Lisa said.

"Yeah, go have sex with your wife." House snapped. As soon as the door closed, they were at each other again, this time removing pants and skirts. House got Cuddy's off and marveled at the blue thong underneath. He whistled. Cuddy stood up and began to dance on the desk, kicking the phone off the hook and accidentally pressing the intercom button. House moaned her name. "Cuddy… Stop…. I need you now, right now." he moaned. Cuddy immediately laid down, spread-eagle, or as spread-eagle as she could get due to the fact she was on the desk. House leaned over her and ran his hand down from her shoulder to her tush, to he bottoms of her feet, which she held up in the air. He scrambled down from the desk and ordered her to sit with her legs dangling. He then proceeded to walk towards her and pick her up. Her obedient legs grabbed tightly to him as he took her to the wall and stood her up. They stripped completely and came together as one body, for just a brief moment, before House put up his walls, put on his clothes, and walked away.

"Greg!" Wilson called.

"What?!"

"Two things. Or maybe three. One, I need the car keys. Must've ate a bad burrito for lunch today, and I'm not feeling so hot.. Two, are we exclusive. And three, your daughter wants to date me. Do you care?"

"Two answers. Or maybe three. One, yeah right, you're planning something, but here. Two, Not necessarily, as I just slept with Cuddy. And three, Cool, you'll be good for her, and no, I don't care. You're only a few years older than her."

"Okay, I've thought long and hard about what you said, and I have answers. One, no I'm not. About the only thing I'm planning to do is discharge your daughter so I can take her to your flat. Two, WOW. And three, thanks, I love you but not that way anymore."

"Same for me. I'll see you at home for our last fling, in high heels and a dominatrix getup. Maybe we should invite Chase, you know how he likes to be spanked."

Wilson rolled his eyes and headed for the office of Lisa Cuddy, relationship killer. Not that it was her fault. The relationship between he and House had been faltering the last few weeks. That private display of affection this morning was pretty much the last one he'd get. At least from House.

"Lisa, congratulations. And I'm discharging Sarah Wilke. How'd she get that name if she's yours and House's?

"She got married, briefly, and still keeps the last name. And I'll see you later tonight."

"Okay." Wilson turned to go.

"Wait, what did you mean with the congratulations?"

"House and I are breaking up. Not a big deal, I just want to pursue Sarah, and he wants to pursue you."

Cuddy looked at Wilson, her eyes misting over. Brokenly, she hugged Wilson.

"Thank you. For everything,"

Wilson sat with Sarah after planning the party, putting up the decorations, and making a cake. Yes, a cake, with funfetti icing.

"I'm beat. Are the others arriving soon?" Wilson asked. Just then, the doorbell rang. Sarah answered it, knowing Wilson was exhausted. Behind the door was everyone. They'd parked discreetly so as to look like they were just visiting others.

"Hi, Sarah." they said in unison.

"Hey, gang. We're all going to hide, with the exception of myself and Wilson there, and when Dad comes home, we'll pop out and yell, SURPRISE! Okay?"

The team exchanged glances. "Dad?" said Foreman.

"Yes, I'm House's daughter. And Wilson's girlfriend. You all okay with that?"

They nodded.

During the past four hours, Sarah and Wilson had figured out two things. That they didn't just like each other, they loved each other, and that they shared two things in common- A deep love for House, and a love for God. Sarah had led Wilson to Christ at one point in the evening, and he'd repented of his sins and agreed to go to church Sunday to confess before men that Jesus is the Christ, the Son of the Living God. So they were very happy.

The team found hiding places, Sarah switched off the light, and she and Wilson got in position, standing by the couch, holding hands, and the cake on Sarah's lap.

Greg House was tired. Tired, but exhilarated. He'd not been this happy since the leg. He'd just gone to Cuddy as she was leaving and told her he wanted to be with her. Her eyes had tears in them as she said "I've been waiting for that since college," and enfolded him in her arms, kissed him, and walked away, saying she'd see him later. Now he was headed home for one last fling with Wilson before they both got involved with other women.

He walked up to the apartment door, grabbed his key, unlocked it, turned on the light, and jumped six feet as the whole team, including Cuddy, Wilson and his daughter, yelled "SURPRISE!"

"You guys, don't you know not to surprise a cripple? I might have fallen!" he said, with a teasing note in his voice. "Now, what's this all for?"

"It's your birthday!" Sarah said. "Happy 47th, Dad!"

"Thank you!" He walked over to Sarah, kissed her cheek, and whispered, "I love you."

Throughout the night, Wilson had been trying to find the words to tell House goodbye. He and Sarah were taking a position as youth counselors at a drug rehab center in California, and he'd not be back unless it was on vacation. Finally, a way was found.

"House!" Wilson called. "Come with me to the bedroom."

House followed. "What's up?" he asked.

Wilson looked at him and regretted having to say this. He didn't regret doing the Teen Challenge thing, though. He thought he'd have a good time and impact some kids' future for the better.

"I'm leaving."

"The hospital?"

"No, the state. I'm moving to Northern California to work with a drug rehab called Teen Challenge. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You have to follow your destiny, and it's not here. I'll see you later."

"Now you and Cuddy can limp off into the sunset together."

House smiled, and limped off into the sunset, alone for the moment. But he knew that would change, very soon.

----------------------------------------------------------------AW------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- Yes, I know. The relationships progressed too fast, how dare you inflict your religion on Wilson, how are we going to know where he is, etcetera. I WILL follow Wilson around the country as he helps teens rehabilitate from drugs. BTW drugs are evil, and Teen Challenge is a real program designed for teens. Go look it up, tis awesome. This whole fic is AU, btw. The survivor arc, the new fellows, they don't exist. As such, House is NOT insane.

Also, thank you all so much for sticking by me. This chapter progresses fast because it's one chapter. If I slowed it down, it may end up being three, and this thing was only supposed to be three chaps anyway. So, now I stop my babbling on and simply say, God bless and keep you, and make his face to shine upon you, and give you peace. The Lord our God, the Lord is One.

With much love, respect and praying blessings on you and yours,

Ahavel Wilhouse/ Sarah Rose Dufner


End file.
